


Tidings

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Taking time to relax by herself the day before Christmas, Aspen’s night is interrupted.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Tidings

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 11 [SFW] - Cozy Winter**

Aspen heard a loud shout, followed by an ominous smashing sound. As she had dismissed the entire household staff for the Christmas holidays - her handlers, maids, all of them - with explicit instructions not to return until after the New Year, it wasn’t hard to suss out precisely who it had to be.

Rolling her eyes, she left her room, where she had been listening to the radio and looking through old photo albums. She made her way down the hall and back downstairs, the yelling and banging getting louder the closer she got to the kitchen, right at the back of the house. Rounding the corner, she saw a flash of blue hair by the half-open back door - confirming what she already knew.

“Niji, you can’t sneak in here and proceed to destroy everything.” Aspen hadn’t strung together those exact words in a sentence before, but she had a feeling it was not the last time Niji would force such a peculiar combination from her.

Ignoring her, Niji continued loudly swearing, shaking his hand as though he had burned it or injured it in some other way. Aspen easily slipped past him to close the door, shuddering against the frigid winter air that was blowing into her home. Outside, she could see it was beginning to snow, with delicate white flakes mounding on the steps of the back porch - and just barely concealed beneath were Niji’s footsteps, including abnormally long ones where it appeared he’d slipped.

“It’s too fucking  _ dry _ in here,” Niji complained loudly, finally ceasing his rampage long enough to drop into the wooden chair beside the door and unlace his black shoes, shiny with melted snowflakes and pieces of ice. “I’ve shocked myself on every damn doorknob.”

Aspen rolled her eyes, leaning against the door frame as she watched him. At least this time he’d shown up without a gun on his person - or at least not an obvious one. She pulled her robe tighter around her shoulders, shivering at the cold air that had lingered. When Niji had finally taken off his shoes and coat, she turned to head back to her room, with him following behind - still grumbling about the static electricity.

“It’s awfully late for you to be paying me a visit,” Aspen commented as she led him into her room, dropping back into her comfy chair by the fireplace. The whole room was cozy warm, and she loosened her robe a bit, pushing the violet fabric further off her shoulders. “Last time you did this, you helped me over the gate and drove around with me for hours.”

Niji laughed as he sat on the floor by the fire, stretching his legs out. He wasted no time in getting comfortable, removing his suspenders and unbuttoning his shirt, leaving his chest exposed beneath. Aspen couldn’t complain - she did enjoy the lines of muscle she could see in his skin. “I think about that night an awful lot.”

“Do you?” Aspen went back to flipping through the old photo album from before, hoping she had appropriately masked the surprise in her voice. Her hair was loose, rather than tied back as she usually kept it, and she inclined her head slightly to conceal the blush she knew was growing.

“Yeah, mostly about how us sitting together on the hood of my car was probably a wasted opportunity to kiss you.” 

If she’d been blushing before, her face was red as a cherry now. “Ah,” Aspen mumbled, at a loss for words as she stared determinedly at the photo album on her lap, feeling Niji’s eyes on her. “Well then.”

There was silence for a moment, outside of the crackling of the fire and the wind beginning to howl as the snow storm picked up force. Niji didn’t look away the whole time. Aspen could feel his gaze, even as she hesitated to look at him. Something felt different about him, from the time he’d sat down, and she couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Did you drop by just to drop by?”

“I need a reason to come spend time with my best girl?” The way he so easily answered her question, in that deep voice of his, made Aspen squirm in a way that she decided she liked. Aspen’s face was absolutely on fire at that. ‘Little brat’ was his usual nickname for her. Niji only called her his best girl on special occasions. 

“I guess it is Christmas Eve.”

“Christmas Eve and I knew you’d be alone.”

“And your family is…?” Aspen finally looked up at him, raising an eyebrow and hoping he wouldn’t comment on her blush. To her surprise, he’d gotten to his feet, and was right in front of her. Still grinning, he brought both hands to her face as he leaned to her ear.

“Nowhere near as important as you.” He kissed at her earlobe, sending waves of tingles through her jaw, and then kissed his way to her lips - pausing to nip at the bottom lip. As they continued kissing, Aspen wrapped her arms over his shoulders, and he took one hand from her to slip into his pocket. “Besides...I have a very special present for you.”

Aspen didn’t open her eyes just yet as she kissed him, tasting the spice and booze and wickedness on his lips. Seeing him was enough of a present, and knowing she’d spend the night with their bodies twined together was better still. There was nothing else she needed, and nothing else she wanted. Not right then.


End file.
